Dream On
by SIN REKA
Summary: Everybody has dreams. Some good, some bad. So what does Keitaro Urashima dream about? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. Really, I don't.**

Sleep.

That's all Keitaro Urashima wanted to do that night as he entered his room. It wasn't that his day was an exceptionally hard one. It was just a normal day at the Hinata Sou.

Meaning there were at least 5 awkward situations, including, but not limited to, a "innocent" chat with Kitsune, a "hello" kick to the face by Su, and an inadvertant peek at somebody's undergarments or somehow perceived "perverted" act resulting in a birds-eye view of Hinata City, courtesy of Naru and/or Mokoto.

"I gotta be racking up some serious frequent flyer miles", Keitaro quietly mumbled to himself. He rolled out his futon on the floor and stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers before collasping upon it. He sighed as he got under the covers, sleep threatening to take over his mind and body.

His mind didn't even register hitting the pillow before he was out like a light.

* * *

There it was.

Tokyo U.

The school he had been trying to get in to for the past three years.

But his hard work finally paid off.

He finally did it.

He finally got in.

And as Tokyo U sat in the background on a beautiful spring day, Keitaro Urashima stood on something that, even though he wasn't sure with who, he was looking forward to standing on.

A wedding altar.

He looked out to the audience of friends and family and smiled. There didn't seem a dry eye in the house, espically from the rest of the Hinata crew that sat up front.

And then there was his bride. Naru Narusegawa stood across from him in a beautiful wedding dress, her smile threatening to take over her whole face. He couldn't help but feel like the happiest guy in the world.

"Do you, Keitaro Urashima, take Naru Narusegawa to be your wife?"

The butterflies in Keitaro's stomach were doing backflips when that question reached ears. But nothing was gonna deter him from giving a response.

"I do."

"And do you, Naru Naruswgawa, take Keitaro Urashima to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The moment of truth had finally arrived. Though nobody else knew about it, Keitaro had been practicing for the past three days for this kiss. Now he was gonna see if it would pay off. But, he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts into a very passionate kiss from now Naru Urashima. The dancing of tounges lasted for about 15 seconds before they broke off the kiss, both panting for air.

That...was great", Keitaro said in between gasps. Naru just continued to smile at him. This had to be the greatest point in his life.

"Thank you...onii-san."

Whatever commotion there was in the area turned to complete silence as everybody turned to the altar. Keitaro stood deathly still as the person in front of him seemingly removed their face to reveal a raven haired youth.

"You've just made me the happiest girl alive, onii-chan", Kanako said seductively as she wrapped her hands around her brother's neck. "Come here."

"NOOO!", screamed Keitaro as he wrestled away from Kanako's grip and sprinted off the altar. He continued to run, the scenery changing from a beautiful day at Tokyo U to a barren wasteland surrounded by fire, an ominous organ playing in the background. Suddenly, he spotted a cliff up ahead. Unable to stop, he flew off the edge, but was able to grab the edge. He looked below to find a sea of fire, waiting for him to drop in. However, his luck only worsened when he looked up.

For there stood an enraged Naru cracking her knuckles and an equally pissed Motoko unsheathing her sword.

"Naru! Mokoto! I can explain..."

"You pervert! How could you go and marry your sister? Do you get off on minors, baka?

"Urashima, your transgressions have gone on long enough! It's time you tasted justice by my blade!"

"No, don't hurt me!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as both Naru and Mokoto came in for their crushing blows.

And all Keitaro could do was watch as the ever painful attacks come.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Keitaro practically sprung out of his futon into an upright position, panting and sweating.

"Calm down, Keitaro. It was only a dream."

He kept repeating that to himself as he took a look at his surroundings, showing he was back in his room, the early morning sun filtering through the window blinds. He raised himself to his feet, stretching before opening the blinds.

'I forgot! I was supposed to study with Naru! Well let me go apologize...'

Keitaro grabbed a chair from the corner of his room and pulled it under the hole in the ceiling. He climbed on it and pushed the boards covering the boards away, peeking his head into the hole.

"Naru, about last night..."

He stopped mid-sentence as he was getting two eyes full of white panties and a bra.

"You just don't quit, do you?"

It was then that Keitaro snapped out of his trance, only to see a fist slam into his jaw, effectively lifting his whole body through the hole, through Naru's window, and into the early morning sky.

As Keitaro made his seemingly daily trip around Hinata, he wondered if he would ever get into Tokyo U. If he would ever get married. If Naru would be the one standing on the other side of the altar when that time came, if it ever did.

"One can only dream...", Keitaro muttered to noone in particular as he continued to sail through the sky.

Dream on, Keitaro Urashima. Dream on.

* * *

Well, this idea was floating in my head for the past couple of days and I finally decided to put it up. Only took a couple of hours, but as you can see, it isn't that long. Oh well...

Please R&R.


End file.
